The invention relates to a process for the automatic dilution of solutions by means of a peristaltic pump and to a device for carrying out this process.
The dilution of a solution (also called concentrate in the following) to a certain smaller concentration is carried out by mixing this solution with a solvent in the appropriate ratio. This requires the setting up of an exact ratio between two volumes of liquid. If the two liquids are brought together by means of agents which serve to feed both the liquids to a mixing device it is necessary, in order to avoid incorrect dilutions, to clean or to rinse between two dilution operations the parts of the apparatus which come into contact with the media.